Monk
Monk Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'Hit Dice:' 1d8 per monk level *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 8 + your Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels:' 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per monk level after 1st Proficiencies *'Armor:' None *'Weapons: '''Simple weapons, shortswords *'Tools: One type of artisan's or one musical instrument *'Saving Throws: '''Strength, Dexterity *'Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight, Religion, and Stealth Equipment *(a) shortsword or (b) any simple weapon *(a) dungeoneer's pack or (b) explorer's pack *10 darts Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment given by your class and background, and start with 5d4 gp. Unarmored Defense At 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and are not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier. Martial Arts At 1st level, you gain the following benefits while you are unarmed or wielding only monk weapons and you aren't wearing armor or wielding a shield: *You can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attacks and damage rolls of your unarmed strikes and monk weapons. *You can roll a d4 in place of the normal damage of your unarmed strike or monk weapon. This die changes as you gain monk levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Monk table *When you use the Attack action with an unarmed strike or a monk weapon, you can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. For example, if you take the Attack action and attack with a quarterstaff, you can also make an unarmed strike as a bonus action, assuming you haven't already taken a bonus action this turn. Monk weapons are shortswords and simple melee weapons that don't have the heavy or two-handed property. Ki Starting at 2nd level, your access to the mystic energy Ki is represented by a number of ki points. Your monk level determines the number of points you have, as shown in the Ki Points column of the Monk table. You can spend these points to fuel various ki features. You start knowing three such features: Flurry of Blows, Patient Defense, and Step of the Wind, You learn more ki features as you gain levels in this class, When you spend a ki point, it is unavailable until you finish a short or long rest, at the end of which you draw all of your expended ki back into yourself. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest meditating to regain your ki points. Some of your ki features require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: '''Ki save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Flurry of Blows Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 ki point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. Patient Defense You can spend 1 ki point to take the Dodge action as a bonus action on your turn. Step of the Wind You can spend 1 ki point to take the Disengage or Dash action as a bonus action on your turn, and your jump distance is doubled for the turn. Unarmored Movement Starting at 2nd level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you are not wearing armor or wielding a shield. This bonus increases when you reach certain monk levels, as shown in the Monk table. At 9th level, you gain the ability to move along vertical surfaces and across liquids on your turn without falling during the move. Monastic Tradition When you reach 3rd level, you commit yourself to a monastic tradition. Your tradition grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 11th, and 17th level. *Way of the Drunken Master *Way of the Four Elements *Way of the Kensai *Way of the Long Death *Way of the Oak *Way of the Open Hand *Way of the Shadow *Way of the Sun Soul *Way of Tranquility Deflect Missiles Starting at 3rd level, you can use your reaction to deflect or catch the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier + your monk level. If you reduce the damage to 0, you can catch the missile if it is small enough for you to hold in one hand and you have at least one hand free. If you catch a missile in this way, you can spend 1 ki point to make a ranged attack (20/60 feet) with the weapon or piece of ammunition you just caught, as part of the same reaction. You make this attack with proficiency, regardless of your weapon proficiencies, and the missile counts as a monk weapon for the attack. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Slow Fall Beginning at 4th level, you can use your reaction when you fall to reduce any falling damage you take by an amount equal to five times your monk level. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Stunning Strike Starting at 5th level, when you hit another creature with a melee weapon attack, you can spend 1 ki point to attempt a stunning strike. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. Ki-Empowered Strikes Starting at 6th level, your unarmed strikes count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non-magical attacks and damage. Evasion At 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Stillness of Mind Starting at 7th level, you can use your action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened. Purity of Body At 10th level, you are immune to disease and poison. Tongue of the Sun and Moon Starting at 13th level, you understand all spoken languages. Moreover, any creature that can understand a language can understand what you say. Diamond Soul Beginning at 14th level, you are proficient in all saving throws. Additionally, whenever you make a saving throw and fail, you can spend 1 ki point to reroll it and take the second result. Timeless Body At 15th level, your ki sustains you so that you suffer none of the frailty of old age, and you can't be aged magically. You can still die of old age, however. In addition, you no longer need food or water. Empty Body Beginning at 18th level, you can use your action to spend 4 ki points to become invisible for 1 minute. During that time, you also have resistance to all damage but force damage. Additionally, you can spend 8 ki points to cast the Astral Projection spell, without needing material components. When you do so, you can't take any other creatures with you. Perfect Self At 20th level, when you roll for initiative and have no ki points remaining, you regain 4 ki points.Category:Classes Category:Monk